classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest:CLUCK!
}} The Quest:CLUCK! allows you to obtain a which teaches you how to summon a Westfall Chicken small pet. Source Note: It is convenient to buy the before initiating the quest. #Find and select (left click) a chicken. These are found around human settlements. You do not have do do the quest in Westfall. #:If you accidentally right click you will kill the chicken. #Use the /chicken (or /flap) emote with the chicken as the target. A single macro allows up to 255 lines. #:/chicken #:/chicken #:/chicken #The chicken may turn friendly (green aura) to you and offer the CLUCK! quest. #:This some times takes a few seconds to respond. #:Watch for the phrase 'The chicken looks at you expectantly' #:The quest is available, but you may not see the unless you have enabled 'view low-level quests' in your minimap. #Accept the quest and complete the quest. #/cheer after you have completed the quest and the chicken will turn into [Chicken Egg #Looting the egg rewards you Chicken Egg. Any nearby character can get the quest for the brief time that the chicken is friendly and offering the quest. Objective Find some and return to your befriended chicken. Description "Cluck... cluck... cluck... BACAW! Cluck... cluck... cluck." The chicken looks up at you and then starts to scratch its claws into the ground. You think it is spelling out a word, but you are not sure what it is. Could it be... S-A-L-D-E-A-N? Before you can ask, the chicken turns away and goes about its business. Progress The chicken stares at you with dark, cold eyes. It waits for you hungrily. "BACAAAW! Cluck...cluck...cluck." Completion "BACAW!!!" The chicken starts to gobble up the feed you put down. After a moment, the chicken looks around, startled. It uncomfortably shuffles back and forth. Is this chicken pregnant? You think you better check underneath it. Gains * 5 XP Loot After completing the quest a Farm Chicken Egg will appear, which can be looted for a - Westfall Chicken small pet. *Everyone will be able to loot the egg, even if they haven't done the quest. *The egg disappears after it is looted. This means that only one character can loot it. *With Patch 3.1.0 this quest is also available to Horde characters. Notes Each /chicken or /flap attempt has a low chance to make the chicken responsive. In the ballpark of fifty to one hundred attempts is typical. in Westfall sells the . He is the only Alliance vendor for the feed. The feed is not soulbound and can be mailed to alts or sold in the auction house. It is possible to do this quest multiple times, even if you already have the pet, and it is possible to have several lootable Farm Chicken Eggs spawned simultaneously by completing the quest multiple times in succession. The Farm Chicken Eggs persist for at least several minutes. You won't derive any particular benefit from extra chicken eggs, but you might do this on behalf of others. The chicken that spawns the Farm Chicken Egg remains under the egg while the egg is spawned, and does not roam. Looting the egg, causing it to disappear, frees the chicken. If the chicken is killed while it is under the egg, the egg will fade out and disappear, but it can take several seconds. Macro A macro is strongly recommend for completing this quest in a short amount of time. Creating the above described macro with 255 lines of /chicken or /flap is the most effective and often allows only doing the macro once before it procs. However, some users this creates an error or lag which will disconnect them or they will miss the opportunity to accept the quest. Here are a few alternative macros to try. This macro will do the chicken emote 50 times: : /run for i = 1, 50 do DoEmote("CHICKEN") end Another macro that is less likely to lock UI, doing one emote per second, about 52 times: : /run f=CreateFrame("Frame") f.n=0 f.u = 0 f:SetScript("OnUpdate", function() t=GetTime() n=this.n if n > 50 then this:Hide() elseif t>this.u then this.u=t+1 this.n=n+1 DoEmote("CHICKEN") end end) f:Show() Category:Westfall quests